Lady in red
by Impetuous
Summary: Draco watches Hermione at the christmas ball in his 7th year. Songfic.


Lady In Red.  
  
It was the night of the Christmas Ball. The last ball Draco Malfoy would ever atend to at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. He had decided to come alone, as he did not like any of the Slytherin girls, and go with a girl from another house were not an option.  
  
He stood by the refreshment table waching when other students enter the Great Hall. He was bored to death and the ball had barely started. That's when she caugth his eye.  
  
  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
  
She had just walked in with Potter and Weasley clenching to her arms. She was laughing at something Potter just said. Her chocolate brown eyes where sparkling with delight. Every boy in the hall turned their head to look at her while she were taken out on the dance floor by Potter. She was so beautiful.  
  
He had never seen her this beautiful befor. Sure she was gorgeous all the time, especially when she had a small inkspot on her ceek. She usually got that after a long day in the library. He smiled to himself at the memory of her in the library hissing at Potter and Weasley for not doing their homework and having a little inkspot on her cheek.  
  
  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
They're looking for a little romance Given half a chance  
  
  
  
She looked lovley in that red silk dress she was wearing. It had an open back with four strings crossing the naked creamy skin of her back. Oh how he wanted to touch that skin. The dress clung to the right places showing of the beautiful curvs of her body. Her bushy brown hair, wich had calmed down over the years, was up in a beautiful franch twist and she had left a few loose curls that framed her beautiful face.  
  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing Or that highlights in your hair That catch your eyes I have been blind  
  
Watching her dance with Potter, trying to get him not to step on her feet where an ridiculous sight. 'Poor girl having to dance with that looser', he thought, 'She deservs a real dance partner. Someone like me.'  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me Cheek to cheek There's nobody here It's just you and me It's where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by my side I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
She looked so beautiful and happy, smiling and laughing at Potter while he tried to dance. He smiled secretly every time Potter stepped on her foot. She winched with pain every time, but she never stoped smiling. 'Stupid Potter. Learn how to dance befor you go out on the dancefloor. You are hurting the poor girl. She will not be able to walk in days and weeks if that stupid git keeps stepping on he feet.' He thought.  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
  
The song ended and Potter led her from the dancefloor to the refreshment table for a drink. All their little Gryffindor friends gathered 'round them to talk about the ball and give each other compliments. No one was paying much attention to her and she looked out on the dance floor wistful, quietly sipping her drink.  
  
She turned around to refill her glas with pumkin jucie and Draco stood there, ready to refill it for her. She looked up at him, shocked but then she smiled. He took a deep breath and smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you." She said looking right into his eyes. 'Aren't he playing a gentleman tonight?!' she thuoght still smiling.  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
The music started to play a song that he liked, as much he can like a song, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Could I have this dance?" He asked befor he could stop himself. 'Damn, why did I say that?'  
  
She looked shocked at the question. 'Did he just asked me to dance with him? Me, Hermione Granger? There's got to be something in the punch, 'cus he would never like me.' When she recoverd she turned her head to see if her friends had heard him ask. They didn't seem to have heard 'cus they were in a deep discussion about quidditch. 'It's always quidditch. Whats so special with that game anyway?' She turned back to se him looking at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'd love to." She said with a warm smile and let him lead her out on the dancfloor.  
  
'I cant belive I just asked her to dance. And she said yes to. This is the best and most unpredictable night I've ever had. I'm dancing with the girl I have had my eyes on for all year.'  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me Cheek to cheek There's nobody here It's just you and me It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
He looked down on her. She was looking rigth back at him. "You look beautiful toninght." He said in a low voice.  
  
'Was it something in the punch or what? He's acting all strange, and whats that look in his eyes?'  
  
"Thank you." Was the only thing she could say.  
  
'This must be quite strange for her. First I go and tease her for 6½ year, and than I go asking her to dance with me and telling her how beautiful she is.'  
  
I never will forget the way you look tonight The lady in red  
  
My lady in red  
  
  
  
As the song ended he wispered "I love you" and he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers in a ligth kiss. Then he turned around and walked out of the Great hall, leving her staring at his retreatning back. She reached up to brusch her fingers over her lips, a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I love you to, Draco Malfoy." She wispred and turned and walked back to Harry and Ron.  
  
The end.  
  
Song by Chris DeBurgh - Lady in red 


End file.
